waterontharderfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welkom op de Waterontharder Wiki Op deze pagina vindt u alles op het gebied van het ontharden van water! Waterontharder Deze Wiki gaat over het ontharden van water. In ons drink-/leidingwater zit vaak vrij veel kalk, wat in veel gevallen leidt tot huishoudelijke ongemakken door kalkaanslag. De waterkoker en de CV werken minder goed en gaan sneller kapot, het kan leiden tot huidproblemen en bovendien is kalkaanslag erg lelijk. Op deze wiki kun je alles vinden over kalkaanslag, de gevolgen, en de oplossing ervan door middel van het ontharden van water. Kalkaanslag Kalkaanslag wordt ook wel ketelsteen of kalksteen genoemd. Kalkaanslag is uitermate hardnekkig, als het eenmaal neerslaat op een oppervlak is het lastig te verwijderen, bovendien kost het veel schoonmaakmiddelen. Verder is het slecht voor uw apparatuur, zoals de wasmachine, de waterkoker en uw CV. De jkalkaanslag werkt isolerend, waardoor de verwarmingelementen van al deze apparatuur slechter werken. Er is meer energie nodig om de juiste temperatuur te bereiken. Dit heeft ook zijn uitwerking op de levensduur van uw apparatuur. Ten slotte kan hard water huidklachten veroorzaken of verergeren. Mensen met psoriasis of exceem zijn niet gebaat bij kalk in het leidingwater. Water dat veel kalk bevat wordt ook wel "hard water" genoemd. Hard water In Nederland wordt het meeste drinkwater uit de bodem gepompt. In Nederland bevat de bodem kalklagen, waardoor het opgepompte water relatief veel kalk bevat. In Nederland bestaat een oude regel dat het water een bepaalde hardheid mag hebben. De waterleidingbedrijven moeten water leveren tussen de 5,6 en 14 Duitse graden, hoewel nooit eenduidig is aangetoond dat een lagere hardheid schadelijk is. Hoe hard is uw water? In Nederland verschilt de waterhardheid per plaats. Hier kunt u opzoeken hoe hard het water in uw plaats is. De hardheid van het water wordt uitgedrukt in het aantal Duitse Graden. Hoe water te ontharden? Naast de mogelijkheid om kalkaanslag te verwijderen, zijn verschillende technieken ontwikkeld om water preventief te ontharden of ontkalken . Een methode is het verwarmen van het leidingwater voordat het het huis in gaat. Het water dat daarna het huis in gaat is dan deels van kalk ontdaan. Verder is het mogelijk om soda aan het water toe te voegen, maar dat heeft verschillende nadelen. Het is ongezond, dus zal het heel plaatselijk moeten worden toegepast. Bovendien kost het veel geld. Er bestaan apparaten die pretenderen kalk op te vangen met magneten, maar de werking daarvan is niet aangetoond. Membraanfiltratie is nog een andere techniek, maar dit is duur en dus niet voorbehouden aan consumenten. Waterontharder De laatste jaren schaffen steeds meer consumenten een waterontharder op basis van ionenwisseling aan. De meest moderne waterontharder bevat 2 kunsthars-cilinders. De kalkdeeltjes plakken vast aan de kunsthars, het zachte water stroomt daarna het huis in. Na verloop van tijd is de cilinder verzadigd en moet worden gespoeld met zout. Dit wordt "regeneratie" genoemd. Tijdens het regeneratieproces van de ene cilinder, neemt de andere cilinder het ontharden van het water over, etcetera. Het grote voordeel van dit apparaat is dat de aansluiting centraal, bij de watermeter, is. Hierdoor is al het water in huis zacht. Verder is dit apparaat ook voor consumenten betaalbaar. Na enkele jaren verdient de investering zich terug. Hier vindt u een uitleg van de exacte werking van de waterontharder. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse